FP - September, 2402
This page chronicles posts #15451-15570 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2402. *FP - August, 2402 *FP - October, 2402 Earth Plots First Week The opening of the Cardassian education initiative has CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and LALI GREENWOOD are there mingling with CORAT DAMAR and AFON MAKLA-DAMAR. After some speeches they set out to see the guests where AFON runs into KEGEN DAMAR and they talk about their families. CORAT arrives to make some waves before the Damar boys part ways. KEGEN leaves the party with NATIME DAMAR and they talk about the idea of moving back to Prime in a year. TOBIAS AL-KHALID and ZAINA AL-KHALID are finally married, with LAUREN AL-KHALID and ZAHIR AL-KHALID in attendance for the event (September 01, 2402). That night, TOBIAS and ZAINA are intimate for the first time and share that special moment together. When they wake up in the morning, TOBIAS and ZAINA talk about the idea of having babies and their plans for an apartment together. Wishing to add some spice to their life, CORD DAVENPORT brings up the idea of parachuting naked to JASMINE DORR and having sex while doing it. She agrees, thinking it would be rather fun! LAUREN and ZAHIR finally set out to Prime with their children in hopes of having a real vacation and for him to check up things with the Initiative there. Finally arranging a time to parachute, JASMINE and CORD have sex while skydiving and discover the experience was bonding. Excited about the whole thing, CORD tells KENNEDY FROBISHER what he did, only to find out that the man has a very boring sex life which has never been out of the bedroom or away from two positions. NRR’BT MADDIX is on assignment with AFON MAKLA-DAMAR to the jungles of Earth and gets to know more about her while she gets to know more about him and his species – plus some gay guards hitting on the Caitian. Back from her trip, AFON seeks out CORAT and tells him of her adventure before they discuss Kegen and the differences between father and son. NRR’BT gets back, as well, and talks to CORD about his experiences before asking him on the idea of having a threesome with Jasmine. Packing for Betazed, MORGAN ELBRUNNE and MAXLY ELBRUNNE are startled when the wedding gift box with a face arrives at the door, spilling out jewels for Morgan, making her feel overwhelmed. With Morgan gone now, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE is feeling badly about things and talks to TUCKER DORR about a bet. One thing leads to another and they have a drinking contest which Tucker technically wins but agrees to lose by default. VYLIN ELBRUNNE is shocked to come home and find her husband intoxicated before cancelling their date and helping him into bed. Second Week Deciding to visit with KALILI MUNROE, ABBOTT THAY brings some take out and drops over at her place. They have dinner with CHRISTA MUNROE and talk about their abilities some more, namely Quinton and his obsession with enhancing the little girls. Abbott also takes the opportunity to ask her out on a more official date when they find the time. Just before leaving Earth from their vacation, CORAT DAMAR and AFON MAKLA-DAMAR decide to take in a rugby game where DARON LETHO-EVEK is playing. Seeing the Legate and his wife there, MERIK EVEK goes to see them but there is some tension and bickering exchanged between him and Damar before Daron arrives and they all part ways. HEIDI THAY is having lunch with KORAN JATAR just to catch up and the two talk about Anna, as well as Abbott seeing another girl and what that could mean for Samantha. Third Week Now back from their trip to Prime, LAUREN AL-KHALID and ZAHIR AL-KHALID have some fun making babies when they are intimate in the morning. After a threesome with Jasmine Dorr, NRR’BT MADDIX and CORD DAVENPORT reflect on the awesomeness of it all before hatching a plan on getting Kennedy to be more adventurous. LAUREN is having lunch at school when she goes to a local cafe. She runs into a man claiming to be a Professor Alain Turdok but is really an Orion by the name of VIKIIR NOUIN and is the man responsible for stalking her. She goes with him to the cafe and is drugged before being kidnapped. LAUREN wakes up chained to a bed in NOUIN’s shuttle en route to Bajor where he explains Noah and Iskander have been taken in as well for snooping around. At Disney Universe, CARLYLE SORENSEN is with MADI ‘IMARI’ DAMAR and AUTUMN as they tour around, however Imari has become increasingly suspicious that she is being followed by the Syndicate and suddenly leaves without telling anyone where she is going. ZAHIR is more than upset to know his wife is missing and seeks out his friend and boss CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD to see what they could do and he gets some time off to look for her. CARLYLE gets drunk in the middle of the night and finds EDWARD ELBRUNNE telling him the Imari has left him and he doesn’t know what to do. Not wishing to leave his friend alone, Eddie offers to stay ove night at Carlyle’s place. Fourth Week With Imari gone, CARLYLE SORENSEN talks to AUTUMN about going to his friend Eddie’s but she is hesitant. Instead, he offers her the choice of remaining or staying with Bollo and she decides to go back to the Unus. When the Unus arrives to the planet, CARLYLE takes AUTUMN to see BOLLO and parts ways. He implores the man to tell him if he learns anything from Imari but even Bollo is worried as well. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN has lunch with KATAL DHAJA and learns Lauren was found safe and sound before they talk about the possibility of Anna having a baby. Thinking on the idea, ANNA chats with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD who is more pro-baby than pro-career and urges her to think on it but it needs to be her decision. CARLYLE is at EDWARD ELBRUNNE’s home and in a state now Autumn is gone and his buddy tries to cheer him up, but it is clear Carlyle is depressed. Finally, unable to take it, CARLYLE sneaks out and gets drunk before going to another bar and buying cocaine. After using it, he passes out in the alley only to overhear the bartender and another man working for the Syndicate talking about Imari and learning she has a bounty on her head. CARLYLE goes back to EDWARD’s place and tells him what he found out, imploring the man to hire Abbott as a bounty hunter to bring Imari back and somehow fake her death. Cardassia Plots First Week Having another date with FARON DORLA, LANA BERN goes to his hotel to talk and have lunch. Once thing leads to the other and his flirts get the better of Lana, prompting her to sleep with him – cheating on Celar. LANA gets home later than usual and CELAR is there worried about her. They get into a tiff about things and Celar hopes she will be around more for dinner. In their hotel, LAUREN, ZAHIR, SHAHRAZAD AL-KHALID and DARIYA AL-KHALID are all excited about the idea of leaving to go shopping and talk about what they want to buy. Second Week Calling AARIX DAMAR, KEGEN DAMAR hopes to make some amends with his brother and talks about coming up in December to see them all. This soon turns sour when they talk about issues in the political system and their fathers rule. AARIX is a little upset by all of this and rants to ZETERI DAMAR about the way Kegen has changed in hopes of getting another perspective. Third Week During a much needed catch up, JEVRIN VENIK and TOREL DAMAR talk about their love lives, both of them explaining that it is about time to settle down and get married – something they offer to help each other with the shopping for. Fourth Week Worried about her marriage, LANA BERN goes to her brother AARIX DAMAR and tries to get advice on how he fixed his marriage with Zeteri. He brings up the idea of having a baby but then Lana confesses that she had an affair which disappoints Aarix. Taking this advice home, LANA talks to CELAR BERN about her ideas and mentions that she wants a baby so she has someone when he is with Mara. He finally agrees and they make plans to try in October. Needing to tell MARA BERN (KALISSA KUSSEK), CELAR takes her out to the Culat Cafe and confesses he is going to try for a baby with Lana. She is jealous but attempts to reign in her temper for his sake. Bajor Plots First Week Starting classes, JONATHAN RAHL (NOAH ALMIN) finds himself running into CASSICA VIOBAHN who is there for her own degree. They chat briefly before passion consumes them and they make out in an empty classroom. Second Week At the convent, JONAHTAN RAHL (NOAH ALMIN) is out helping when ZAVALA LIU comes over and asks for his help in finding some acorns on the property. She gets some help but ISKANDER AL-KHALID shows up, worrying Noah. The two men talk with Zavala overhearing before they part ways. ZAVALA is then out with AIDEN GRAZIER who is babysitting her when some of his friends think she is his girlfriend. When they find out she isn’t they hit on her and Aiden realizes the potential issues Zavala’s condition may have. JONATHAN (NOAH) is conflicted about the referenced conversation he had with Iskander after their chat at the convent. He calls CASSICA VIOBHAN to come see him and explains that Iskander needs his help in locating people related to Winston’s illegal activities but he is unsure. She offers he should try to make up for the bad that happened. Third Week Working together, JONATHAN RAHL (NOAH ALMIN) and ISKANDER AL-KHALID are hoping to hack into the computer systems and find out some information about Lauren’s stalker. While they are in the building, they open a link to Tobias al-Khalid’s computer on Earth but GHISLAIN VIOBHAN soon finds them, beating up Noah and taking them into custody to question them for Kouros – the Bajoran Finance Minister. Fourth Week Now on the planet, LAUREN AL-KHALID is tossed into a cell with JONATHAN RAHL (NOAH ALMIN) and forced to face her fears of him and the situation. He attempts to calm her down but she doesn’t feel trusting enough to go near him and has a panic attack. A couple of days later, LAUREN is brought out by VIRTII NOUIN to a room where ISKANDER AL-KHALID and GHISLAIN VIOBHAN are. Ghislain, having no idea Lauren was there, protests and is murdered for his troubles (September 25, 2402). Iskander implores them to stop this but Lauren is shot and he is badly hurt before the building is set to explode. Shielding LAUREN, ISKANDER takes the brunt of the hit before Lauren is able to call for help. ZAHIR AL-KAHLID is on Bajor and speaks with a Bajoran doctor to find out his brother had a punctured lung and his spleen removed; as well as his wife being fine AND pregnant with twins. ZAHIR sees LAUREN and they reunite, him telling her the news of the babies in hopes of finding some good in a bad situation. USS Valiant Plots First Week In ten forward, MARK DELANCEY (ANDRUS ELBRUNNE) seeing INDIRA FROBOSHER with the kids and is asked to help out. They get into talking and Indira is more than shocked to learn Mark has four kids and that he is smarter than people assume he is. MARK (ANDRUS) is off meeting a lot of new people including JORIEN FAAL who is an assistant in the science department. Classes have begun and DARIAL FAAL with MATILDA WEISS are in the medical program together and talk about getting together with his sister and Mark for lunch in the future. Another meeting in Ten Forwards gives MARK (ANDRUS) a chance to meet MEGAN SPARKS, an engineering cadet who comes from a family if 26 siblings and doesn’t like being alone. The next day, MARK (ANDRUS) has lunch with MATILDA, JORIEN and DARIAL, all of them talking about boys on the ship when Connor’s name comes up as a Cassanova. Drifting off at his desk, LINCOLN TREDWAY begins to have a nightterror which SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE wakes him up from. Reacting without thinking, he chokes her which makes Sam kick him in the groin. They both go to sickbay where MATILDA thinks maybe they were having some intimate relations. MATILDA then seeks out MALCOM PARKER to tell him what she thinks and he believes it since he knows a Cadet kissed his brother. MALCOM confronts LINCOLN only to think he was right and then have the truth come out, feeling a little silly about the whole thing, yet worried about his brother. Second Week Needing to tell his girlfriend MATILDA WEISS that her ideas about Lincoln were just a misunderstanding, MALCOM PARKER explains the situation to her in hopes she wouldn’t repeat it to too many people. Going to walk her dog Clover, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE runs into MARK DELANCEY (ANDRUS ELBRUNNE) and they go to a cargo bay to walk the dog, talking more about each other and their past and maybe future. ELLIANA DHAJA catches up with LINCOLN in the lift of the ship, talking to him about their upcoming mission and generally making sure they are okay after her kiss. CONNOR ALMIN is smoking in a cargo bay after removing the sensors and JORIEN FAAL catches him. Putting the moves on her as a distraction he eventually cracks her and the two go into private to have an intimate encounter. CONNOR has some bruises and bites from his wild time with Jorien so he goes to sickbay and runs into DARIAL FAAL. He explains to the doctor the wounds were from a wild romp with his sister and finds Faal’s reaction to be priceless. CONNOR explains his funny story to ELLIANA DHAJA who doesn’t find it all that entertaining and prompts Connor to apologize when he can. CONNOR opts to do this, knowing if it was his sister he would be mad, and apologizes to DARIAL – the man accepts. MEGAN SPARKS is looking for more friends and sees CONNOR talking to him and soon realizing why he is the cassanova of the ship but doesn’t get involved in that kind of business. Just before their away mission, MALCOM and LINCOLN talk about their lives when Matilda comes up and being honest with her about their relationship. Deciding his brother was right, MALCOM brings MATILDA to LINCOLN’s quarters where they confess they are half-brothers: everything making more sense to Weiss. Third Week While on the couch and talking about the Betazoid wedding DROVAN ZEB and MARK DELANCEY (ANDRUS ELBRUNNE) hug and are caught by their roomie Tyler Jackson who thinks they are gay. After he dumps a bottle of beer on Zeb’s head, Mark gets into a confrontation and eventually an all out fight. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and LINCOLN TREDWAY are called in and the boys separated. LINCOLN calls in SAMANTHA about her report for the away mission, going over the importance of contingency plans in case something goes wrong. LINCOLN then meets with PATRICK REESE to assure him his Cadets are ready, as well as talking about the incident with Delancey. They agree to have Tyler moved and Sparks to replace him. MARK (ANDRUS) gets back from his chat with REESE and he is punished by not going on the upcoming mission. ZEB is there and surprises him with MEGAN SPARKS who has moved in. Drifting off once more at the desk, LINCOLN has a dream that ELLIANA DHAJA submitted a joke report and he reams her out before kissing her – only to wake up stunned. MATILDA WEISS and MALCOM PARKER have one more visit with each other before the away mission to wish the other good luck. On the surface of Zalda, ELLIANA and LINCOLN have lunch together, though it is awkward because of his dream and really not sure if the report she had submitted had been real or not. Elliana finally gets the hint and goes out of her way to be more formal with him. CONNOR and SAMANTHA are chatting when MALCOM seems to have been bitten by something. Appearing fine at first they move on only for him to collapse and start bleeding profusely through his nose. VAATRICK FALOR is called over before MATILDA and LINCOLN are beamed to the site. By this time, Malcom is vomiting blood and everyone rushes to set up site-to-site transporters. Samantha has the idea of beaming to a hospital on planet instead and Lincoln disappears with his brother to help. VAATRICK seeks out ELLIANA and explains the news to her team before they all pack up and head back to the ship. REESE is on the planet and goes to comfort LINCOLN with the idea of losing someone under their command when he finds out Malcom is his brother and realizes the seriousness of the situation. LINCOLN remains behind with MALCOM until the boy wakes up, well enough to joke he can’t even remember who his brother is. Now awake, MALCOM gets a visit from KENNEDY FROBISHER who is there to offer his advice and tell the boy that a lot of crazy stuff seems to happen to the people of Valiant. Fourth Week Concerned about her performance during the away mission, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE chats with MARK DELANCEY (ANDRUS ELBRUNNE). Their conversation turns to loss in general and Mark explains his situation with Vylin as vaguely as he can to let her know he can relate to letting go. Now with Malcom back on the ship CONNOR ALMIN prepares himself for leaving Zalda by chatting with ELLIANA DHAJA about their experience and how she seems different – something she cites as just being more professional. MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN visits sickbay to see how MATILDA WEISS is doing and they make plans to have lunch together – both happy they will remain friends. Feeling in the mood for ELLIANA, CONNOR seeks her out after a meeting and gets frisky. In the morning, CONNOR and ELLIANA talk about plans for the holidays and possibly getting together for skiing on Mars. Betazoid Plots Second Week Now on the planet, MORGAN ELBRUNNE is going into some etiquette classes with SAJAN DEVERIX as a requirement to her wedding. They talk about Avandar and being in a House, Sajan assuring her that people in the Houses are just as bad as normal people in private. MORGAN hopes to talk to AVANDAR DEVRIX about the wedding and getting everything they need for the big day – including a vacation to the family cabin. They talk about helping the planet where it matters the most. MORGAN has a girl’s day out with GISELLE SAVOI, bonding with the young woman from the Third House in attempts to make a friend. Another day out and GISELLE goes horseback riding with MORGAN talking about Sajan and their relationships. Finally at the cabin, AVANDAR surprises MORGAN with the luxury of it all. They open up in the water, finally getting somewhat intimate when Morgan uses her hand to make him climax. Third Week During their last night at the cabin, AVANDAR DEVRIX gets a bit closer with MORGAN ELBRUNNE when she lets him touch her and she is able to climax. They talk about love and both admit that they are more than likely in love with the other. AVANDAR has some troubles with the stress of the wedding and seeks out ANNALISE SAVOI to get some advice on exactly what they need to prepare. Meeting MORGAN’S family, AVANDAR has lunch with AAPLE ANDICI and SKERTZ ANDICI in the Betazed home, enjoying the sensation of having family around him. SAJAN DEVRIX is having another class with MORGAN when he explains to her that something has been off with Avandar and he found him crying that morning – missing his family. MORGAN goes back to the residence and confronts AVANDAR about his mood and he finally opens up to her about the pressure and sadness he has after losing his mother and sister, making a truly powerful bonding moment. Reference: Birth of MARGIANNE EITREIH’SEV’K and T’POK’s daughter T'Rena Eitreih'Sev'k (September 08, 2402) in the conversation between Annalise and Avandar. Bounty Hunting Plots Third Week Out and about again on a mission, ABBOTT THAY runs into BLAINE BROWNING and captures here, only to read from her that she is innocent and being set up. He forms a plan to help her but doesn’t tell her anything so her reactions are genuine when it happens. Fourth Week Finally arriving to Klaestron IV, ABBOTT THAY brings Blaine Browning to the police station and hands her in. When he leaves to find the men responsible for the crime she is blamed for, he runs into BRIAN HANSEN who is undercover on the planet following the same case for Starfleet Security. ABBOTT explains he is there for justice but BRIAN tells him to be careful. When Hyatt arrives, Abbott talks to him getting Revon to show up as well. That is when he kills both of them and leaves, getting a list of more innocent names. BRIAN is shocked that ABBOTT can kill so easily and worried about him being a vigilante, however Abbott manages to convince his Uncle it is for the best en route back to Earth. #09 September, 2402 #09 September, 2402 #09 September, 2402